The present invention relates to a door drive comprising electrically operated components which are supplied with electrical energy via a mains connection. The door drive as a rule has an electronic control as well as an electric drive motor which require electrical energy for their operation.
The drive and its control are permanently connected to the mains in known drives so that power is constantly consumed. In particular when a transformer is used to supply both the electric motor and the control with electrical energy, said transformer is, however, configured for power consumption during the operating times of the electric motor. If the electric motor is not operated, energy is thus frequently wasted.
The active operating times of door drives, i.e. the operating times of the electric motor of the drive, almost always only amount to a few minutes, however, with an opening cycle frequently also only requiring twenty seconds. During the other inactive operating times, in contrast, electrical energy is only needed for the control, while the substantially greater energy consumption for the drive motor is omitted.
Two transformers are frequently used to reduce energy losses during the inactive operating phases, one for the inactive mode and a second which can be engaged for the active operating mode. A special transformer having two windings for the respective operating modes can also be used as a special form as described in EP 6 256 26.
Such solutions are, however, complex and/or expensive in construction and can nevertheless not lower the energy consumption to a satisfactory level during the inactive operating phases.